


K Fanfiction: Mata-Mata International

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Action, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Work In Progress
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia akan mengalami bahaya, Nona Berbaju merah muda, seorang penjahat yang keji di seluruh dunia, agen rahasia, Kushina Anna harus mencari tiga tabung rahasia sebelum dia mendapatkannya untuk resep malapetaka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nona Berbaju Merah Muda

Di tempat persembunyian, Nona Berbaju Merah Muda (Seri Awashima) dan antek Andy Domyoji sedang mengamati tabung rahasia.  
“Lihatlah tabung rahasia itu, sangat menyenangkan, bukan?” tanya Seri  
“Iya, sangat-sangat menyenangkan” jawab antek Andy  
“Kita akan mendapatkan tabung rahasia itu sebelum detektif itu menemukannya, hahahaha!” kata Seri sambil tertawa  
“Ayolah, tertawalah antek!” Seri menyuruh anteknya tertawa

“Oh iya, maaf, hahahaha!”  
“Hahahahaha!!!!”  
Sementara itu, di markas rahasia, agen Anna, yah, namanya juga agen rahasia, Anna.  
“Agen rahasia, sebentar lagi dunia akan mengalami bahaya, kau juga hati-hati dengan ini” ujar Neko sambil menekan tombol di mejanya  
“Nona Berbaju Merah Muda” ujar Anna

“Penjahat yang paling keji diseluruh dunia, dia memiliki niat yang licik” kata Neko  
“Lalu, apa yang dia incar sekarang?” tanya Anna  
“Dia mengincar ketiga tabung rahasia untuk resep malapetaka” jawab Neko  
“Malapetaka, resep untuk membawa kehancuran” kata Anna  
“Oke, agen rahasia, kau harus mendapatkan tiga tabung itu, sebelum Nona Berbaju Merah Muda mengambilnya duluan, pesan es krim” perintah Neko  
“Oke, aku akan selalu mewaspadai keberadaan Nona Berbaju Merah Muda” ujar Anna menuju lift


	2. Tabung Pertama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencarian tabung rahasia pertama!

Anna meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah itu, di restoran, Anna memesan es krim, tanpa sepengetahuannya, nona berbaju merah muda mengawasinya.  
“Eh, kau itu!” kata Anna  
“Diam, sebenarnya aku sedang menyamar!” ujar Reishi  
“Oh, aku memesan es krim” pesan Anna  
“Silahkan, agen rahasia” ujar Reishi  
Halo, agen rahasia, senang bertemu denganmu, kau harus ke Shuu untuk menemukan tabung pertama, pesan kue keju perintah Neko  
“Shuu?”  
“Oh, Shuu...” ujar Seri   
Anna menuju ke gunung Shuu untuk menemukan tabung pertama dengan mobil andalannya.  
“Selamat datang di Shuu” ujar Reishi  
“Hei!”  
“Diam! Bisa saja nona berbaju merah muda itu berkeliaran disini!” Reishi memperingatkan

“Oh, oke”  
“Aku pesan kue keju” ujar Anna  
“Dengan senang hati, agen rahasia” kata Reishi  
Halo lagi agen rahasia, setelah kamu menemukan tabung pertama, kau harus ke museum Hegi untuk menemukan tabung kedua ¬ujar Neko  
“Museum Hegi?”  
“Museum Hegi....”  
“Antek Andy”   
“Iya, ada apa?” tanya Andy  
“Kau harus menungguku dan mewaspadai agen rahasia, dia sedang ada di sekitar sini” kata Seri  
“Oke”  
Anna menyadari ada antek Andy yang merupakan kaki tangan nona berbaju merah muda, juga mencari tabung rahasia pertama, Anna bersembunyi di balik pohon cemara agar antek Andy tidak menyadari keberadaan Anna.  
“Ok, aman, saatnya menyusup!” Anna menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusup  
Anna menyusup di mana tabung pertama disimpan dan sementara itu, nona berbaju merah muda sedang menghadapi jebakan tapi, dia bisa menghindarinya, dia berhasil menemukan ruangan tabung pertama disimpan, tapi, dia harus menari karena ada mesin Dance Sequence untuk mengambil tabung itu.  
Dance Sequence diaktifkan, siap? Mulai

[Menari] tapi...  
NEEEEEET! NEEEET! Akses ditolak, akses ditolak  
“Huh, sungguh cerdik, nona berbaju merah muda” ujar Anna  
“Sungguh cerdik juga, agen rahasia” balas Seri  
“Bolehkah aku membantumu?” tanya Anna  
“Boleh”  
Shuuuut....Dance Sequence diaktifkan ulang, siap? Mulai  
[Menari] Akses diterima, akses diterima  
Tabung pertama telah ditemukan “Wah...”, Anna mencoba untuk mengambil tabung itu, tapi, dengan kecerdikan nona berbaju merah muda, Anna ditipu!  
“Hei, agen rahasia, dasi kamu lepas, sepertinya kau harus membetulkannya” kata nona berbaju merah muda   
“Oh, terima kasih, agen rahasia memang harus terlihat keren” ujar Anna  
Dengan kesempatan itu, dia diam-diam mengambil tabung rahasia itu!  
“Eh?!”

“Hei, tunggu, nona berbaju merah muda!!” kata Anna sambil menyadari bahwa dia telah ditipu  
Di luar, Andy menunggunya.  
“Ayo cepat lari, agen rahasia sudah di belakangku, cepat!” kata nona berbaju merah muda  
“Oke!” ujar Andy  
Dia dan anteknya melarikan diri memakai jet ski agar terhindar dari agen rahasia dan sementara itu, Anna memutuskan untuk merebut kembali tabung rahasia itu dari genggaman nona berbaju merah muda.  
“Huh! Tidak secepat itu, nona berbaju merah muda!” sahut Anna dari belakang  
“Eh?!”  
“Kembalikan tabung rahasia itu!” pinta Anna  
“Tidak bisa, agen rahasia!” balas nona berbaju merah muda  
“Pokoknya, kembalikan!!!” pinta Anna  
“Tidak bisa, ini milikku!!!!” balasnya lagi  
“Hei, antek Andy, lebih cepat lagi!!” pinta Seri  
“Tapi...”  
“Tidak ada tapi tapi. Cepat!!!” ujarnya tidak mau membuang-buang waktu  
“Tapi...lihat ke depan, bos!” ujar Andy  
“Hyaaaaaa!” Seri menjerit ada tanjakkan tajam di sana

Kesempatan bagi Anna untuk mengambil tabung rahasia itu!  
“Aku mendapatkannya! Sampai jumpa, nona berbaju merah muda!” ujar Anna sambil menjulurkan lidahnya  
“Huh, dia menggagalkan kita, ayo, tinjukan tanganmu!” ujar Seri  
“Kita akan membalasmu nanti, agen rahasia!!!” ujar Andy  
Mobil Anna berubah menjadi sebuah helikopter, jadinya dia bisa terbang dengan mudah.  
Huh, lihat saja nanti nona berbaju merah muda! seru Anna dalam hati


	3. Tabung Kedua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabung Kedua dan berhadapan dengan nona berbaju merah muda dan anteknya!

Anna menuju ke museum Hegi untuk mendapatkan tabung kedua, menyelinap diam-diam, tanpa ketahuan, sesampainya di ruangan rahasia, dia akan mengambil tabung itu.  
Dance Sequence, diaktifkan, siap? Mulai  
[Menari] Shuuuut....  
Akses diterima, akses diterima  
Anna menuju ke pintu keluar, tapi, nona berbaju merah muda dan anteknya datang lagi!  
“Mau kemana, agen rahasia?” tanya Seri  
“Huh, cerdik sekali” balas Anna  
“Sekarang, berikan tabung itu padaku” ujar Seri  
“Oh ya? Kurasa tidak, hei!!!”  
“Berikan ke sini!”

“Aha!!”  
“Eh?!”  
“Sayang sekali, nona berbaju merah muda, kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu pergi” ujar Anna seraya menaiki mobilnya  
Mobil Anna berubah menjadi helikopter.  
“Keren” ujar Antek Andy  
“Andy, tinjukan tanganmu” kata Seri  
“Kita akan membalasmu lagi, agen rahasia!!!!” teriak Seri  
“Ya, pasti!!!!!” teriak Andy  
“Aku adalah agen rahasia!!!” teriak Anna senang


	4. Tabung Terakhir & Resep Malapetaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabung terakhir! Tapi, nona N diculik oleh mereka!

Halo lagi, agen rahasia, untuk menemukan tabung ketiga, kamu harus menuju ke pulau Jeonju untuk menemukannya, semoga berhasil!  
“Pulau Jeonju?”  
“Pulau Jeonju.....”  
Anna berenang melalui laut untuk menuju ke pulau Jeonju dengan penyamaran bebek, tanpa sepengetahuannya, nona berbaju merah muda dan antek Andy mengikutinya dengan penyamaran hiu.  
“Tidak ada tanda-tanda nona berbaju merah muda di manapun” ujar Anna sambil menoleh ke belakang  
“Fu Fu Fu!”  
Sesampainya...  
“Coba lihat ini!”  
KLIK! SHUUUUSH....  
“Keren, kan?”  
Di dalam gua, Anna terkejut karena ada Dance Sequence untuk mengambil tabung itu.  
Dance Sequence, diaktifkan, siap? Mulai  
[Menari] Tapi...  
Akses ditolak, akses ditolak  
“Kelihatannya kau butuh bantuan” ujar Seri  
“Tentu saja” ujar Anna  
“Andy, tunjukkan padanya” suruh Seri

Dance Sequence diaktifkan ulang, siap? Mulai  
[Menari]  
Akses ditolak, akses ditolak  
“Minggirlah! Biarkan aku menunjukkannya!” sergah Seri  
Dance Sequence diaktifkan kembali, siap? Mulai  
“Kau memang pintar, nona berbaju merah muda” puji Anna  
“Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku jahat!” ujar Seri  
Akses diterima, akses diterima  
“Wah...” kali ini menggunakan kecerdikan Anna untuk mereka tutup mata sampai 10.  
Sekarang kalian, tutup mata sampai 10!  
“1...2...3...4....”  
Dengan kesempatan itu, Anna mengambil tabung itu!  
“5...6...7 rahasia!” ujar Seri  
“Rahasia? Maksudmu apa?” tanya Andy  
“Agen rahasia menipu kita, ayo kita kejar dia!” ujar Seri  
Menyadari kalau mereka telah ditipu oleh Anna, mereka mengejar Anna menggunakan jet ski. Sementara di mobil, Anna melihat mereka dari kaca spion dari mobilnya.  
“Hm?”  
“Kembalikan tabung itu!” pinta Seri  
“Tidak, tidak bisa, nona berbaju merah muda” balas Anna  
“Kubilang kembalikan!!!” ujar Seri  
“Kau pasti akan terkejut kalau aku akan terbang” ujar Anna  
“Terbang? Apa maksudmu?” tanya Seri bingung  
“Lihat saja sendiri”

Mobil Anna berubah menjadi pesawat.  
“Wow, apakah kita harus mengejarnya lagi?” tanya Andy  
“Tidak usah, aku punya rencana” ujar Seri sambil tersenyum licik  
Anna kembali ke markas untuk menemui Nona N. Tapi, dia tidak ada di kursinya, membuat Anna khawatir.  
“Nona N, aku sudah menemukan tiga tabung itu, sekarang, apa yang aku harus lakukan, Nona N, Nona N?” Anna mencari-cari Nona N tiba-tiba, nona berbaju merah muda muncul di layar.  
“Fu Fu Fu, mencari seseorang, agen rahasia?” tanya Seri licik  
“Nona berbaju merah muda?! Di mana Nona N, cepat beritahu!” kata Anna  
“Yah, aku menculiknya, agar aku bisa melakukan percobaan pada mesin penggelitik ini, ya, kucing itu memberitahuku” ujar Seri  
Agen rahasia, cepat, tolong aku, tolong aku!!!! Teriak Nona N tak berdaya  
“Nona N, bertahanlah! Nona berbaju merah muda, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!” tanya Anna marah  
“Yah, kalau kamu ingin menyelamatkannya, kau harus memberiku tiga tabung itu, datanglah ke tempat persembunyianku” jawab Seri  
“Baiklah!”  
“Selamat berhasil, agen rahasia, ha ha ha!!!!” ujar Seri tertawa jahat  
“Andy, tertawalah!”  
“Oh maaf”  
“Ha ha ha ha!!!!”

Anna menelepon Reishi untuk memesan pizza.  
Halo, agen rahasia, mau pesan apa?  
“Sepertinya, aku akan memesan pizza” ujar Anna  
Anna menuju ke tempat persembunyian Seri untuk menyelamatkan Nona N dari genggamannya.  
“Sekarang, kita akan menunggu agen rahasia datang ke sini” ujar Seri  
DING DONG!  
“Dia datang, antek, biarkan dia masuk” kata Seri  
“Nona N!”  
“Agen rahasia, jangan pikirkan aku, jangan berikan tiga tabung itu!!!” pekik Nona N

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this work is still in progress, coming soon!


End file.
